Sakura's Birthday Surprise
by thesaiyanjedi
Summary: For Sakura Haruno, life is great. She's the most respected medical ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village, she's in love with her husband then Seventh Hokage, and she's the mother of two wonderful children. But her thirtieth birthday coming up and Naruto has decided that she seriously needs a chance to relax, and he has a 'special' present in store to help her do that. NaruSaku.
Hey everyone, thesaiyanjedi here with another NaruSaku one shot story for all of you guys!

This story is actually a prequel to an earlier one-shot I wrote several months ago, "Naruto's Birthday Treat." Those of you who read that story might guess what this prequel story is going to be depicting, and hopefully won't be too surprised at the direction the lemon scene takes in relation to that other story.

The previous story was a one shot about what happened the day that Naruto turned the big 3-0. This time its Sakura's turn...which technically would have happened months earlier since she was born in March and he was born in October...But anyway, I'm getting off track here. In case you can't already guessed, this story WILL contain a lemon scene. If you do not like that sort of thing (or, frankly, don't like reading lemons about this particular couple), I advise you to please reconsider reading, but just know that you have been warned.

With that said, let's get to reading!

...Oh, and one more thing...HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!

* * *

Sakura Haruno had finished her daily trek from her house to the Konoha Hospital. She 'd made sure to welcome Hanami's babysitter while both Naruto and Shinachiku went to the academy; her husband for work, her son for school.

Like Naruto, she had another full day of work awaiting her, and knowing her staff, they were likely managing things well enough, but were all anxious to get her guidance when she arrived. After all, she _was_ the disciple of Lady Tsunade.

She was dressed in her usual red sleeveless qipao top that fell to her knees, with the Uzumaki clan crest encased within the bold white circle that served as her own family's emblem. With it she also wore her light-colored pants and high heeled shoes. On her arms were a pair of white bracelets that hung on her hands and her dress was open in the front to expose her bellybutton, a sign of her maturity and a flirtatious expression of her sexuality. In her signature pink hair she wore her usual red headband and twin red hair clips to hold the left side of her hair in place.

Stepping in through the door to the hospital, she greeted a few guests and patients that were already there before clocking herself in on the time sheet and going to her locker to put on her white physician's lab coat.

No sooner had she done that than the first wave of nurses started mobbing her as she was walking down the hallway towards her office.

"Lady Sakura!" one of the nurses shouted as she came up to her with a written roster. "We have a patient in room 208 that needs your approval for a flu vaccination."

Sakura signed the form as she continued walking. "Done. Go get them injected and give them the rundown of other anti-flu options."

"Yes ma'am!" the nurse said as she took the paperwork and went the other way.

"M'lady?" another nurse spoke up as they all continued walking. "We need your help performing an immanent back surgery for an injured ninja."

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"M'lady?" yet another nurse said. "We have a child is room 301 whose mother is claiming that they're suffering from food poisoning."

"I'm afraid I need to make that back injury my top priority this morning. Find Tsuki and ask her to handle it."

"Yes m'lady! But do you think she's qualified?"

"She has never let me down before. I trust her."

"Lady Sakura!" another nurse said, "Here's the budget for next April. It needs your approval."

"Domo arigato," she said as she looked over the budget that was being considered for final approval from the Hokage. Her eyes scanned the pages and she flipped them while walking. Borrowing a pen from one of the nurses, she signed her name. "Okay, present that to Shizune and she'll be sure to show it to Naruto."

"Hai!" the nurse said as she took the singed proposal and left.

"Excuse me Lady Sakura?" a fifth nurse said as the crowd still kept moving. "We need to know what you plan to do about that—"

"Later!" Sakura cut the nurse off, perhaps with a bit more rudeness that she'd intended. "Sorry, but I need to visit my office for a moment and then get to work on that back surgery." By this point they'd finally finished walking and made it to the door to her office. "I'll be just a moment."

Opening the door and then shutting it behind her, her staff clamoring for her attention in the background, Sakura leaned against the door and let out a deep breath.

"Phew!" he exclaimed aloud. "Looks like its going to be another busy day."

Sakura walked over to her desk and sat down in her chair. Taking another sigh, she looked at the row of five framed photos sitting on her desk and smiled. Her family, they were the ones that gave her the strength to make it through the day.

'I wonder if Shina's having a good day and school today. I noticed a few of the girls were blushing when he looked at them the other day.' The woman smirked. 'Must be something he picked up from his godfather.'

Her mind then turned to another child visible in one of the photos, a newborn baby girl with pink hair that matched her own. Her smile grew even wider. 'My baby girl, what did Naruto and I ever do to deserve you.'

Running her nostalgic fingers along the frame for a couple of seconds, Sakura turned her attention to one particular photograph. It was her and Naruto's wedding photo; he was dressed in a sleek black tuxedo and she was in a beautiful white wedding gown. She also had a genjutsu in place to conceal the fact that by the time they were married she was already several months pregnant with their son. Don't get the wrong impression, she had no shame about it whatsoever and she would not trade Shinachiku or that night she and Naruto had shared together for anything. Its just, well...she _really_ didn't want to look like a blimp for her big day, that's all.

She smiled sincerely at the image of her husband, her true love, and found herself momentarily lost with memories of all the good times they'd shared together...

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Yes?" Sakura said once her mind snapped back to reality.

The door opened to reveal one of her nurses poking her head in. "Please forgive me for the interruption m'lady, but I'm afraid that shinobi in the operating room is getting worse. We need to prepare that surgery now."

The time for reminiscing was over, it was time to get serious and go to work. "Hai! Lets go then!"

She got out of her chair and walked to the door, closing it behind her and she and the nurse made their way to intensive care.

"By the m'lady, happy birthday!"

The pink-haired kunoichi stopped in her tracks. "W-Wha?!"

"You're turning thirty today aren't you? Congratulations!"

Poor Sakura stared blankly at her nurse for a couple of seconds before she gained enough sense to ask a fairly obvious question. "Umm...what's the date today?"

"March 28. That is your birthday, isn't it Lady Sakura?"

Reality suddenly hit the Fifth Hokage's star pupil like a ton of bricks. Her thirtieth birthday was today and she'd _completely_ forgotten about it! The big 3-0! The official end of her youth! That big, monumental day was today and she had been so caught up with work and raising her family these past few weeks that she'd allowed it to totally slip her mind.

'Jeez! I must have been working even harder than I thought if I haven't even remembered—'

"M'lady?"

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts once again. "Huh?"

"Are you all right m'lady?"

"Fine! Yeah I'm fine, thank you. Come, lets get going."

As then two women continued their walk, the nurse asked one more question of her mistress. "So m'lady, thirty years, feeling any older?"

Sakura recalled her life, her training, her hardships, her career, both as a kunoichi and as a doctor, her marriage, her children, everything she'd been through in the span of about three seconds. "Maybe a little..."

* * *

Naruto was busy typing away at his computer, going over the files on the latest field mission reports he'd received from Anbu Black Ops. Sai reported in that there was an attempted assassination on the head monks at the Fire Temple, but his squadron had managed to stop them and bring them in for arrest. At the same time, he'd read another report that Odaku and his team had foiled an attempted coup d'état in a small village on the western end the Land of Fire. The report was a bit vague on the precise details of how the coup was foiled or what it was even about, all it said was that it was apparently over some sort of sacred artifact that was located somewhere in, or within the vicinity of, the temple. Fortunately, Odaku had reported that the artifact had been recovered and he assured his Hokage that it was in safe custody where no one would use it for unjust purposes again...

There was a sudden knock on the door, instantly catching Naruto's attention. "Come in."

The door opened to reveal his personal assistant, a forty-five year old woman with black hair and wearing a black gi with a strap along her waist, with one long sleeve on her right and no sleeve on the left, exposing a sleeve of the mesh armor she was wearing underneath.

"Ah, come in Shizune," he told the older woman.

Shizune closed the door behind her and bowed in respect as she stood before the Hokage's desk. "Anything I can do to help you today Naruto?"

"Actually yes." He grabbed an empty coffee cup that was sitting on his desk, next to a half-eaten paper cup of instant ramen that had the chop sticks sitting inside. "Could you please do me a favor and get me another cup of coffee please?"

Shizune smiled as she took the cup. "Two sugars and one cream?"

"You got it!" he said with one of his signature big, overly enthusiastic smiles.

As the Leaf Village's Orange Hokage got back to work on his computer, Shizune came back a couple of minutes later with a full cup of hot coffee in hand.

"Domo arigato Shizune," he said as he took the cup from her hand, blew on it, and then took a sip. "So, anything new today?"

"As a matter of fact there is." Shizune pulled out a stack of papers that he hadn't even noticed she'd been keeping under her arm this whole time. "Here is the new proposed monthly budget for the hospital, a nurse brought it by this morning."

He took the stack of papers from Shizune and looked them over. "Hmm..." He flipped through the pages and ran his eyes along all the words and numbers. "Okay, this seems reasonable." He got his pen and put his signature down before handing the proposal back to Shizune. "The hospital budget is approved for next month. File that away for records and inform hospital admissions."

Shizune took the papers back, but she had something on her mind. "Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"How's Sakura been doing lately?"

"Great, why do you ask?"

"Because I stopped by the hospital to check in on her the other day and she was looking pretty stressed, more than usual."

The blonde stopped what he was doing and let out a deep sigh, holding his head in his hand. "Yeah, I know...She's been working extra hard at work these last couple of weeks. She's been doing overtime nearly every night lately and comes home totally exhausted. I'm the Hokage for crying out loud and even _I_ have more energy left by the time I get home!"

Shizune frowned, taking a great deal of pity on her old friend. "Sakura always was an over-achiever...Well, at least she can count on a nice relaxing night back at home to celebrate her big day tonight."

The blonde's eyes widened slightly. "You remembered?"

"Sure did. She's turning thirty today isn't she?"

"Yup!"

"She feeling excited or depressed about it?"

Naruto had to stop and really think about how to properly answer that. "Y'know, I haven't heard her say anything about it all month. Its like she's been so busy lately that her own thirtieth birthday has totally escaped her memory."

"Wow...So there's not going to be a party or a night out, _anything?_ "

"No..." Naruto then got to thinking about his poor wife, a woman who was constantly busy, swamped with patients, constantly coming home late to see him and the kids. He even had to admit that she's been getting a little extra grumpy lately...well, more than usual.

He hated having to see her that way. She needed to relax, she needed to unwind, she needed to have fun...

...And that was when the blonde suddenly got a devilish smile on his face as a number of ideas started flooding through his brain.

"Uhh, Naruto...?" Shizune asked in concern at the look in her boss's eyes.

Hearing his assistant's voice snapped him back out of his daydreaming. "Oh! Ah! Sorry 'bout that Shizune, my mind kind of trailed off a little bit. Listen...could you do me a big favor and start making a couple of phone calls for me please?"

"Okay, what for?"

"I'm thinking you're right and it's time Sakura learned to relax and take a night to have some fun for a little bit...And I know just the way to help her do that..."

* * *

Yamanaka Flowers was having its usual busy day as customers periodically moved in and out of the store buying seeds and flowers to plant in their gardens or bouquets to give to a special someone. Actually, the shop was noticeably larger and could hold more people and inventory after it was rebuilt in the wake of Pain's attack on the village several decades ago.

Ino Yamanaka, the current owner of the flower shop following her father's tragic death during the war, was enjoying a slow period since she wasn't seeing anyone walking through the front door at the moment. Ino saw it as her responsibility to keep the family business going in her downtime when she was not on her shinobi duties as a favor to her aging mother. Of course, it helped that she got her husband Sai to help out in his downtime also and she took the opportunity to teach her son Inojin all she knew about flowers when he was off from school and wasn't training in either his clan's or his father 's fighting techniques. After all, expert knowledge of fine flowers could be extremely useful for crafting poisons and antidotes to bring with you on dangerous missions in and out of the village.

There was a downside though; since the village expanded into the city that loomed above the Hokage Rock, that allowed for more rival flower shops to appear, meaning, obviously, more competition for the family business. At least Yamanaka's had generations of quality service and expert knowledge of flowers to keep here regulars coming back, unlike a few of the hacks they were competing against. Ino and Sai's post-war reputations and shinobi might have done them some business too.

With a moment to relax, Ino was keeping herself entertained by reading a women's magazine, one that routinely published articles that gave advice on how to improve one's sex life. She and Sai both could testify that their advice usually paid off.

But her erotic daydreaming was cut off when she heard the phone ring. Setting the magazine down on the counter top, she answered the phone and put on her most polite a flattering voice. "Yamanaka Flowers, how can I help you?"

"Ino?"

The platinum blonde vixen recognized the voice instantly. "Shizune?"

"That's me. Listen, did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, business is kind of slow right now. What can I do for you? Do you need a bouquet ready for a hot date tonight?"

There was a light chuckling on the other end of the line before the older woman continued. "No its nothing like that. I just wanted to call to speak to you about Sakura's birthday tonight."

The gossip queen of Konoha's eyes instantly widened like saucers and she smacked her own forehead in bewilderment. "Jeez! Sakura's birthday's _today?!_ God! I can't believe I forgot about that!"

"Don't feel too bad, I don't think Sakura remembered either."

Ino's embarrassment suddenly turned into confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Naruto's been telling me that Sakura's been overstressed and overworked the last few weeks to the point that she may have forgotten her own birthday."

"That's terrible," Ino said with regret.

"That's why Naruto wanted me to tell you and Sai that he's decided to throw her a surprise party tonight. He wanted to know if you two would come if you weren't too busy."

"Sure! This is a bit last minute but we'd be happy to come. I'll make sure to pick up a gift from both of us on my lunch break."

"Great! I'll let Naruto know. Be there by 6:30 so we can beat Sakura before she gets home around 7:00. I'll call the others to make sure they know to come too."

"Got it! See you then!"

As she hung up the phone, Ino smiled at the thought of her best friend turning thirty, just like she herself would in September. Looking around the shop, she decided that Forehead deserved a bouquet of her favorite flowers for tonight. She made a point to put an ensemble together to celebrate Sakura's big night...just as soon as she finished helping the customer that just walked in.

* * *

It was the end of the day and Shinachiku Uzumaki had just gotten out of class and was ready to head home. He was hoping to get his homework done so he would have time to play that new video game he 'convinced' his father to buy for him the other day (and by that I mean he blackmailed his father under threat of telling his mother about how he'd started cheating on the diet she had him on to make him cut back on eating so much ramen).

Shinachiku said goodbye to his friends Inojin, Shikadai, Ōkami and Burandon, as they traded a couple of jokes before they all started heading home. He also waved sheepishly at some of the girls from his class that were blushing at him. That's the price you pay for being he son of the Seventh Hokage, you end up with way more chicks than you know what to do with.

"I see your fan club is still growing, huh champ?"

The boy turned his head in the direction the voice came from and was somewhat surprised to see who it was. "Dad?"

"Hey son," the blonde man with the whiskered face and orange sweatshirt walked up to his boy smiling brightly. "How was school?"

"Okay I guess. Shino-sensei still gave me some pretty boring homework. I want to get it done early so I can play my new game—"

"Sorry Shina but that's going to have to wait. I need your help with something very important tonight."

The young blonde was confused, "What do you mean dad?"

"Shina, do you remember what day this is?"

It only took the boy a second before it all came back to him. "Oh yeah! Mom's birthday is today isn't it?!"

"That's right." He crouched down so his face was level with his son, and placed his bandaged, prosthetic hand on his shoulder. "Listen to me Shina, your mom's been working very hard these last few weeks and she seriously needs a night to relax and have fun. So your old man is inviting all of our friends over to the house tonight to throw your mom a surprise birthday party."

"Wow! Really?!"

"Believe it!" the proud father said with a wide grin. "The party's going to start as soon and your mom gets home, but everybody's going to be arriving around 6:30."

"But dad," the boy questioned, "are we going to be able to get the house ready for a party in just a couple hours?"

Naruto smiled once more in pride at how sharp-minded his son was, something he clearly inherited from his mother. "That's why I came to pick you up Shina. You and I are going to have to run a couple of errands to get everything we need for the party. So what do you say? Feel like going shopping with your dad?"

The young blonde put on a smile that was just as wide and enthusiastic as his father's. "Believe it!"

* * *

"Phew!" Sakura let out a whistle as she slumped into her office chair in exhaustion. "What a day!"

The operation from this morning went very well and the shinobi in question was going to make a complete recovery. Everything else that was on her to-do list today was pretty much accounted for by now, so before the next surprise appointment came to demand her attention, she decided to retreat to her office for a brief chance to relax for at least a couple of seconds.

'Maybe I have been working too hard lately,' she thought to herself. 'Maybe I do need to find time to relax once in a while. I mean, I'm thirty years old now...Jeez, I'm still having a hard time believing that!'

Sakura leaned back in her chair as she allowed her mind to drift. 'Hmm...I wonder if Naruto and Shinachiku are home yet. Hanami's babysitter needs to go home at a set time so somebody has to be there to pay her and be with our daughter.'

Figuring that she ought to head to the cafeteria to the get herself a glass of water, she got out of her chair again and left the office. 'Wherever those boys are, they'd better not be up to anything weird.'

* * *

"This is weird dad!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean why are we buying scented candles and..." The boys picked up the object he was questioning to make sure he was reading it right. "...Massage oil?"

Blushing deep red, Naruto snatched the bottle from his son. "That's between your mom and me son. Don't worry about it."

"But I don't—?"

"I said don't worry about it!"

Rolling his eyes, the boy figured he'd just drop it and started looking through some of the other things they were buying for the party. "Shiratama anmitsu?"

"That's right, its your mom's favorite food, that and pickled plums."

"Yuck!" the boy spat rudely, even sticking his tongue out.

"Hey!" Naruto said back on protest. "No judging kiddo. I don't care for pickled plums either, but this is your mom's special day."

"Gomen dad." He looked through the shopping cart and the other things they were getting. "Ice cream, streamers, balloons, decorations, potato chips, meat for the barbecue..." He then remembered something else that was missing, something important. Hey, what about the cake?"

"We're going to pick that up last. Right now you and I are going to pick out a present from the three of us."

"Huh? _Three_ of us?"

"Yeah. You, me and Hanami."

"Oh, right."

Come of kiddo, lets find something your mom will like."

* * *

 _Finally_ the day was over! A worn out and exhausted Sakura had clocked out, hung up her lab coat, and waved goodbye to her staff as she began her much needed trek back home. She couldn't help but take notice of the time however, it was around 6:30. For a couple of weeks straight now she'd found herself working overtime and has been coming home late to her family.

'Hanami must be feeling so sad not having me home. And Shina's probably pretty mad too. And Naruto...the poor doofus must be crying at the table while grabbing his stomach and groaning from hunger pains by now.'

The more the images of her family flashed through her mind, the more guilty she felt that she had allowed things to fall into this pattern. 'I have to start taking it easy. I need to be there for them more often from now on.'

Eventually she finally made it out of the village and into the forest. Walking further and further into the woods she at last arrived at the front gate to the Uzumaki Estate. Opening the gate with her key, she closed the gate behind her. She walked down the brick pathway that ran through the fresh green grass and up to the two large pearl white front doors of the three story house.

'Finally I can spend what's left of my birthday at home with my family. Work's over, so that means no more surprises.'

Turning her key and opening the door, she stepped inside and noticed that all of the lights were out.

"Naruto? Shina? Hanami sweetie? Is anybody home?"

Reaching along the wall, she found the light switch and flicked it on.

"SURPRISE!"

Out of the darkness a huge mob of people popped up, with balloons hung up and confetti shooting everywhere. There was a banner hanging across the ceiling that read 'Happy Birthday!'

Sakura was shocked when she saw the smiling faces of all of her friends. Ino and Sai had shown up with their son Inojin, as had Shikamaru and Temari with their son Shikadai, and Chōji and Karui with their daughter Chōchō. Lee and Temari were there with their son Burandon, and Kiba and Hinata where there with their twins, Ōkami and Tsuki. Even Shino hand his wife had shown up with their son Bagu.

But it wasn't just them, some of her favorite mentors were there to greet her as well. Tsunade and Shizune were there smiling happily, as was Kakashi under his mask. Iruka, Guy, Kurenai and Mirai, Anko and Yamato were there too. Even Konohamaru showed up with friends Moegi and Udon.

Sakura put her hands over her mouth is surprise.. She was so happy to see them all there. If only Sasuke, Karin and Sarada could have been there, this would have been absolutely perfect.

But it was her family that she was most happy to see. Her parents were there smiling in pride. Her son Shinachiku was standing there smiling too with a grin like his father's, that kind of goofy grin that she now found adorable.

"Happy birthday mom!"

"Shina..." she uttered softly to herself.

"Mommy!"

A loud voice belonging to a very young girl, no older than two or less, came running up to the pink-haired woman at full gallop. Sakura did not hesitate to embrace the beautiful pink-haired girl in an loving hug.

"I missed you mommy."

"I missed you too Hanami. I missed you so much."

"Welcome home Sakura."

She knew that voice anywhere. It belonged to the man who was no doubt responsible for putting all of this together. Looking ahead of herself, she saw a tall, handsome man with blonde hair and an orange sweatshirt. It was her husband, the true love of her life.

"You...You did all this just for me?"

"Uh-huh. We know how hard you've been working and we felt you could use a night to relax and relieve your stress by spending time with your friends. After all, its not every you turn thirty, right honey?"

Sakura still couldn't believe it. "You remembered my birthday, even when I didn't remember it myself."

"Of course I did. You're my wife."

A wave of happiness washed over the woman at she let go of her daughter and went up to her husband, kissing him right on the lips in front of everyone. She deepened the kiss and he quickly accepted it, wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her own around his neck.

After breaking their lip lock, she looked into Naruto's eyes and told him those three little words. "I love you."

"I love you too Sakura."

Breaking their hug, Sakura started greeting the rest of her friends. She shook hands with the guys and exchanged hugs with Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Temari.

"Oh Sakura!" Ino spoke up suddenly. "I brought you something."

The platinum blonde in the purple dress handed her a bouquet she'd put together made up of daffodils, roses and lilies.

"Oh Ino, they're beautiful!" Sakura said as she accepted the flowers. "Thank you so much!"

"Think nothing of it; they're on the house."

"I'm going to go put them in a vase right now." She went into the kitchen and did just that, finding an empty glass vase, poured some water into it, put the flowers inside it, and set it on the dining room table.

Coming back into the front room, Sakura met up with her parents and gave both of them a loving hug.

"Its still hard for me to believe my little girl's all grown up now," Kizashi said with a sense of nostalgia.

"Thanks dad."

"Just remember Sakura," Mebuki said, "No matter how old you get or whatever you do, you'll always be our little cherry blossom."

Sakura blushed in embarrassment. "Aw mom..."

"Sakura?"

The medical ninja turned her head to find the source of the voice. Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune were all together, and all of them were smiling. "We just wanted to tell you happy birthday. You've grown into a fine young woman and a terrific kunoichi."

Sakura embraced her old teacher in a affectionate hug. "Domo arigato, Kakashi-sensei."

"Congratulations Sakura; I'd say you and Shizune are probably the two best students I've ever trained."

"Arigato Lady Tsunade." She hugged her old sensei with affection.

"Congratulations Sakura, happy birthday."

Sakura smiled as she shared another hug with her friend.

"Hey mom!" A boy with blonde hair came up to his mother excitedly. "Are you happy with your party?"

"I sure am! Your father did a great job."

"I helped dad buy all the food and get the decorations put up after school today."

"You did! Shina that's so sweet! Come here and give your mama a hug!"

The overly affectionate mother snuggled him tightly into her chest as the boy couldn't help but blush. "Aw mom! You're embarrassing me!"

Naruto smirked as he approached them. "Bear with it son. Its your mom's birthday and she can hug you all she wants."

Sakura let go and the boy, who then looked up at his parents. "I'm gonna go look for my friends. Happy birthday mom!" He waved them both goodbye as he took off towards the backyard.

"So..." Naruto said as he stood behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "Did I do good?"

"You did great. Thank you so much Naruto. You were right, this was exactly what I needed tonight."

"I'm glad you're happy honey." He kissed her cheek. "Come on, lets go enjoy your party."

* * *

As the party got underway the guests all got themselves some drinks and they got into the usual chit-chat. Sakura traded girl talk with her friends, talking about work, their families, their ninja duties, the works. Kizashi and Mebuki kept themselves entertained by playing with their granddaughter, who was all too happy to spend time with her grandparents.

Shinachiku asked his parents if it was okay if he and his friends went inside to play his new game. Naruto begrudgingly said it was okay, on the condition that they all came back outside when it was time for Sakura to blow out her candles.

Naruto himself was busy grilling up the meat for the barbecue, a mix of spare ribs and hot links. Sakura herself was very pleased to find that her boys had picked up some shiratama anmitsu for her birthday. They'd also picked up some fried rice and mix vegetables for sides.

"Who wants ribs and hot links?!" Naruto shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. He got a loud outcry of approval from nearly everyone (particularly Chōji).

As everyone started eating their food, the party kept going into the night. After a while though, it was time to serve the cake. It was a delicious looking marble cake with vanilla frosting, with pink lettering and with wax candles stuck inside of it.

Naruto went inside the house to find the kids. "Shina! Your mother's going to blow her candles out. Time to come outside."

"Okay dad!"

The kids came outside with the Seventh Hokage as they saw Sakura sitting at a table set up on the patio outside. Hanami, in her usual excited tone, jumped into her mother's lap at the sight of the tiny flames and the delicious cake.

"Want to help mommy blow out the candles sweetie?"

An excited nod was the answer Sakura received as her husband, her son, her parents, and all of her friends started singing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR SAKURA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Nodding to Hanami, both mother and daughter closed their eyes and blew out the candles as one. Everyone else started clapping in congratulations.

Naruto took the blown out candles out of the cake and cut the first slice. As the birthday girl (err, woman), Sakura got the first slice, followed by Shinachiku and Hanami. The rest of the kids got their cake and ice cream next, and then the other adults got their turn.

After the group had their dessert, they started giving Sakura her presents. Because the party was so last minute, some of them resorted to getting her cash, but others made the time to pick out some new clothes that they thought she might like. Ino and Sai picked out a lovely bottle of perfume that Ino knew she'd enjoy.

After everyone else had their turn, Naruto came forward with the final gift. "Sakura, this one's from Shina, Hanami and me."

She opened the wrapping paper found a small box. Opening the box, she gasped at what was inside. It was a pearl necklace, simple but elegant, and clearly something that didn't come cheap.

"I...I love it! Thank you so much Naruto!"

"Thank Shina," Naruto said. "He's the one who chose it."

"Aw sweetheart..." Sakura couldn't resist bringing her son into another hug, but this time the boy didn't feel embarrassed about it. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome mom."

Naruto took the liberty to help his wife put the necklace on, causing Hanami to smile wide.

"You look pretty mommy."

"Thank you sweetie."

After a little while longer, the party finally died down and the guests started excusing themselves, wishing Sakura happy birthday one more time before they left. As Sakura said goodnight to her parents, Naruto took a quick glance at the stairs and remembered that there was still one more thing that he needed to do to make her night perfect.

Making sure nobody else saw him, he headed upstairs to their bedroom...

* * *

"Alright kids, I think its time for you all to start going to bed."

Both Shinachiku and Hanami did as they were told and started going upstairs to the third floor to their rooms.

"Naruto, that goes for you too—What the?"

Sakura looked around the living room and only then realized that her husband was suddenly nowhere to be seen. "Where'd he go?"

She searched around the back yard, the kitchen, the parlor room, but he was nowhere to be found. Not sure where else to look, she started going to upstairs and kept walking until she got to their bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Naruto, are you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm right here Sakura."

She opened the door and went inside their room but she had to stop in her tracks as she took in what she was seeing.

The room was dimly lit, the main light switch was turned off and the light was coming from other sources. The lamps they kept in their room were turned on and on the dressers on both sides of the bed were scented candles. On the bed itself were flower petals sprinkled all over. Naruto himself was standing in the middle of the room, but he was bare chested and shoeless, his godlike abs and muscles were fully on display.

Naruto noticed the dazed look in his wife's eyes and the obvious line of drool that was leaking from her mouth. "I take it you enjoy your little surprise?"

Regaining her composure, she wiped the drool away and tried to get serious again. "N-Naruto? What is all this?"

"I told you that I wanted you to relax tonight and have a night to relieve some stress. And that's why I wanted give you one last birthday present."

"What present?"

He stepped up to her and lifted her chin up so she could look straight into his passion-filled eyes. _"Me."_

He then consumed her lips in a romantic kiss. Sakura could only stand there in surprise until her own feminine instincts took over and she gave in. Running her hands along his muscled back she moaned into his mouth as she allowed his tongue to wrestle her own, savoring the taste of her husband.

Naruto, likewise, ran his arms along her sides as they kissed. His hands trailed down the back of her dress, stopping just short of her ass before moving to her front and rubbing her stomach, stopping short of her clothed breasts.

When they finally broke the kiss, she looked into him in a daze, as he just put on a sexy smile. "So, do you accept your present?"

"Yes..." was her only reaction.

"It's been a while since we've done this." Naruto said as he reached for his pants and pulled down his fly. Pulling the pants down he let them fall to the floor and then kicked them away. He now stood before her in nothing but his boxer shorts, which had a pitched tent that was clearly visible.

Sakura was getting really turned on. He was right, it had been while since they'd been together like this, the pressures of both work and being the parents of two children getting in the way. Maybe a night of love was something she needed.

"Just relax Sakura, let me take care of everything tonight."

With Naruto's words of encouragement, he first went over and locked the door to ensure that no one could possibly walk in on their fun. Then, he got himself into a genjutsu pose to provide extra protection.

"SILENCING JUTSU!"

An invisible barrier formed around their room, blocking any possibility of the kids being woke up by what was going to happen tonight.

With that done, he went back to his wife and kissed her again, and this time as he did so he reached behind her and found the zipper to her dress. Pulling it down, he reached the end of the track and delicately reached his hands inside the dress. He rubbed her bare skin, including her curved back and her flat, sexy stomach.

"Oooohhh..." Sakura moaned softly at the feel of her husband's touch. "Naruto...I missed this..."

Naruto took that as a sign of approval. He then pushed her dress off her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor. After she herself kicked her shoes off, this left her in only her white bra and panties and her new pearl necklace. She could feel the cool breeze of the air conditioning on her bare skin.

This time she was the one who wrapped her arms around him, kissing him with all the passion she did not even realize she had been saving. He ran his hands all over her body as she moaned softly. Breaking the kiss, Naruto began planting kisses along her neck stopping at the edge of her necklace.

"Ah!" she cried out from the contact. "That feels so good..."

He continued his kissing and sucking on her neck and collarbone as his hands went behind her back and unclasped her bra. The material falling to the floor, it left the mature woman's beautiful low C-cup breasts and her erect nipples exposed to his desire filled eyes.

Naruto didn't hesitate; he cupped his wife's breasts in both his hands and gently played with them, Sakura moaning in approval. He squeezed the delicious flesh in his palms and he massaged them and moved them left to right.

"AH!" Sakura cried out loud at the contact he made to her breasts. "Oh god! That feels so good Naruto..." She moaned for longer and longer as he kept up his fun with her breasts. With a lust filled voice she expressed her desire. "Suck on them..."

Naruto was quick to respond. taking the left nipple into his mouth while still playing with the right one.

"OOOH! Yes! Just like that! More!"

He ran his tongue along her lovely left pink nipple as his pinched her right one, earning a very loud cry of pleasure from her. His kept this up for several seconds before he finally changed things up by moving his mouth to her right nipple, giving it the same treatment.

"AH! YES! More! Keep it up Naruto! Love me more!" Sakura was so aroused from all of this she could feel the damp spot in her panties growing thicker and thicker.

Naruto's senses picked up on this, able to smell the scent of her passion. Taking his mouth off of her breast with an audible pop, he kissed down her stomach, earning still more moaning from her, and an especially loud cry when he probed her bellybutton with his tongue.

"AHHH! YES!"

He had her going now, she was ready for the real thing now...But she would have to wait just a little bit longer; first thing was first. Removing his tongue from her bellybutton, he looped his fingers into the sides of her cotton panties, pulling then down her legs. When the flimsy garment fell to the floor, his pink-haired angel was at last exposed to him in all her natural beauty.

He took in her fit form: her bubblegum hair, her emerald eyes, her pretty face with her alluring diamond seal emblazoning her broad forehead, her flat stomach with its cute bellybutton, her long and lovely legs, her perky breasts and her moist, wanting lower lips.

Seeing the desire in her eyes, he pulled down his boxers, kicking them away and exposing his fully erect six to seven inch penis to the birthday girl's hungry eyes.

Sakura couldn't wait, the professional, rational part of her mind had shut down and all that was in control now was desire. Desire for _him_. She was waiting for him to take her to bed, to claim her, to make her his tonight...But then he did something she didn't see coming.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Four more identical versions of Naruto puffed into existence, each one naked with a full erection and a perverse grin on their faces.

"Oh my..."

The real Naruto suddenly went over to her dresser and pulled out her familiar red headband. Sakura was naturally confused as she stood there naked with all of the shadow clones surrounding her. When Naruto came back he made a move to try and tie the headband over her face.

"Wait!" she cried out in objection. "Naruto what are you doing?"

"Its something I came up with to make tonight more exciting for you."

"But—?"

"Do you trust me?

"Huh?"

"Do you trust me?"

She stared at his face, so full of love and confidence. She could clearly see in his eyes that he really did want to make this night all about her, and whatever was going to happen tonight, she could not bring herself to deny him his chance to make her happy. So, with a content smile, she nodded her head. "I trust you."

With her blessing, he tied the headband around her face, blacking out her eyes and leaving her blind to whatever pleasure was awaiting her.

"Naruto! I can't see a thing."

"Exactly..." She was caught off guard then when out of nowhere she could feel his lips and his tongue sucking on her vagina.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

She nearly fell onto the carpet from the rush of unexpected pleasure had one of the shadow clones not been stand right behind her to catch her. She kept moaning and screaming her pleasure as the real Naruto continued feasting on her pussy and the clone that was holding her suddenly started kissing and sucking on her neck.

"YES! YEESSS! Naruto! This feels so amazing! Keep going! I want more! Eat me more!"

Naruto was not going to disappoint his woman; he trust his tongue inside her and kept eating her out. Her fluids tasted delicious on his tongue and her screams of passion gave him the drive to continue pushing her to her first release of the night.

Meanwhile, the clone was still busy kissing her neck, leaving a couple of hickies in the process. He was also trying to alleviate some of his own pressure by slowly rubbing his cock in between the crack of her bountiful heart-shaped ass.

"UGH!" the clone groaned out loud.

"More!" Sakura shouted aloud. "More! I want more!"

And receive more she did and she suddenly felt two pairs of lips sucking on each of her bare breasts. They would take her nipples into their mouth and suck on them like a newborn before sucking on her flesh itself and planting kisses all over her breasts.

The last Naruto clone then got to work for himself. He came up to Sakura and claimed her lips without any warning. The woman was already so overcome with lust that she was quick to accept the kiss that see literally couldn't see coming. Nor did she object with the clone grabbed hold of her hand and brought it to his hard on. Catching on to what he wanted, Sakura started moving her hand up and down, jacking off the clone as he made out with her and the other three clones never let up on her neck, breasts and ass, and the real Naruto kept eating her pussy like an animal.

Sakura was on cloud nine! She and Naruto have had some rare moments of shadow clone fun before ever since their first time, but never anything quite like this! The blindfold, while she was skeptical of it at first, turned out to be such a wise edition because the inability for her to see anything that way coming was becoming such a turn on. It allowed her to feel the full sense of pleasure as it made everything feel so spontaneous.

Her husband may be a pervert, but in moments like this that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

"OH GOD! YES! YES! I've never felt like this before! This is so hot and amazing! God! More! Make love to me more! Eat my pussy! Rub my ass! Suck my breasts! Its all so good!"

This game kept going for a few more minutes. Naruto kept making love to Sakura with his tongue as two of his clones sucked on her breasts, another fondled her butt as he kissed her neck, and another kissed her lips as she massaged his member.

Eventually though, the overwhelming sense of pleasure she received was too much. Her peak had arrived.

"Naruto! I'm close! I can feel it! Oh God! I'm gonna! I'm g-gonna...gonna... _CUUUUMMMMM!_ "

And with that, Sakura went over the edge and released her juices all over Naruto's tongue. Her husband lapped her up and continued sucking on her to make her orgasm last as long as it could. The other four Naruto's let up on their actions and the clone behind her held her up so ensure that she did not fall over in exhaustion from her release, while the clone that was kissing her backed off as she let go of his cock.

Sakura huffed and puffed against the one Naruto clone from the sheer size of her orgasm. She'd apparently needed that even more than she thought she did.

The real Naruto removed her head band, allowing her to see the world around her again. The first thing she saw was the smiling face of her real husband. "I take it you enjoyed that?"

His response was his wife suddenly grabbing his face and roughly kiss his lips, slipping him the tongue. She moaned into the kiss as one of the clones went over to the dresser and got out something else they'd bought at the store today. It was the bottle of massage oil, the kind he would sometimes use to make her feel good when they were alone.

Naruto led his wife over to the candlelit, flower petal covered bed. Sakura, knowing where this was going, was all too happy to accept he sensations she was in for as she settled down on the bed. She lay on her stomach, her arms and legs spread out and her lovely ass face up for her harem of Naruto's to admire as she smiled at the one she could tell was her real husband.

"You boys be gentle with me..." she requested in an cute, flirty tone and a playful wink.

"Don't worry, we will my love," the real Naruto assured her.

The clones started passing the lotion around and squirting some on their hands. The real Naruto did the same thing and he got his hands lathered in the oil. He then started rubbing Sakura's neck and shoulders down with the warm, stimulating substance.

"Ahhhh..." she moaned out loud at the warm sensations she was feeling from the massage oil. He was always really good with his hands and it was like paradise whenever he treated her like this.

Each of the shadow clones started placing their own hands over her bare flesh. One of the clones would rub down her arms, another her legs and thighs, another her back, and another (the lucky one) got to apply oil all over her ass.

"Ooooohhhh that feels good..." Sakura trailed off and her harem of Naruto's lathered her from head to toe.

When they were finished cleansing the rest of her body, they stood back to admire their drenched lover, her shining, oily form now looking good enough to eat. Sakura herself felt great, the erotic massage made her feel so aroused and sexy. She knew what the next step was going to be so she chose to tempt them by running her own oily hands over her lathered thighs and ass.

"Come on boys," she said with lust, "you're not done yet."

Taking the initiative herself, so flipped her body over so she was now laying on her back, not giving a damn that her bed sheets were now going to be covered in massage oil or that the flower petals were now going to stick to her skin...Actually, that made this whole experience feel even _more_ erotic!

Gathering more oil on their hands, the Naruto harem went to work lathering up her front. The clones took turns applying the warm goo to her stomach, her legs, arms, waist, shoulder, neck...and finally to her breasts.

"AAAAHHH! YES!" Sakura cried aloud as she accepted the delicate boob massage. "This feels great! Rub that stuff into my breasts! Rub it all over me!"

The real Naruto then took a different set of priorities. He leaned in and kissed his wife right on the lips. She accepted the kiss immediately and ran her oily hand along his cheek as the clones continued their massage, being sure to rub her tension points to ensure she was fully relaxed.

Sakura moaned into the kiss and Naruto surprised her once again. He lowered his hands to her crotch and inserted two fingers into her pussy, pumping them in and out at a slow pace while gradually gaining speed.

"AAAAHHHH! YES! Yes! Keep going Naruto! Just like that! Finger my pussy! Make me cum again!"

The clones kept up their harem worship of her body, paying particular attention to her breasts and their creator pleasured her pussy. The clones started planting kisses all over her lathered, naked flesh.

Sakura was overblown with passion. Women were not meant to feel this kind of bliss: five men touching you, rubbing you, worshiping your form all to get you primed for the main event.

"Naruto!" she shouted. "I can't take this anymore! I need you! I need you NOW!"

The real Naruto signaled for the clones to back off as he extracted his fingers from her pussy. He gave them a nod in gratitude and three of the clones then dissipated in a puff of smoke, leaving only one behind.

Sakura then remembered that it was best she take extra precautions for tonight and made a hand sign. "CONTRACEPTION JUTSU!" This way, wherever tonight's union took them, they would not have to worry about any possibly 'accidents' that may come out of it.

Naruto then got on the bed and loomed over her, taking in her hugely erotic, soaking wet form as he stroked himself to ensure maximum hardness. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes! I want it Naruto! Please make love to me..."

Smiling, he put both of his hands of either side of her head and he lined up his penis with her wanting vagina. He pressed he head against her lower lips, barely pushing in before his mouthed a silent "I love you."

With that, he slowing pushed himself all the way inside, Sakura moaning in bliss at the intrusion as her husband buried himself all the way to the hilt of her pussy with his perfectly sized cock.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed in pleasure at the familiar and long overdue feeling of her man's cock thrust deep inside her. Her soaked, flower pedal encrusted back arched as far as it could go as she recoiled from the pleasure of their union.

Naruto gritted his teeth. The tightness of his woman's pussy was always like heaven for him. It was amazing how, after all the times they've been joined like this, she could still squeeze him so tightly on all sides.

Naruto allowed for several seconds to pass before Sakura signaled that it was okay for him to move. Only too eager to please, he pulled his cock out of her, then pushed himself back in, eliciting a deep moan from the birthday girl. Again and again he pistoned himself in and out of her, increasing his speed at a steady pace. Sakura could only lay back on the bed as he pleasured her; after all, he'd told her to let him handle all the work tonight and now she wasn't going to argue with him as he treated her to a night of romantic birthday sex.

"OH YES! YES! YES! More! Fuck me Naruto! Fuck my harder! Make love to me! Love me all night Naruto...I need you so bad! Oooohhhh...Right there! Keep hitting that spot right there! YES!"

The room was already beginning to spin from the increasing force of his intrusions. Her flesh rippled and her breasts jiggled back and forth from their union.

"Sakura?!" Naruto cried out as he fucked her. "It is good?! Is your birthday present any good?!"

"YES! Yes Naruto! This is the best birthday ever! Please, make me cum again! Fuck me more! Make me cum! I can already feel it. It—Its too good! Its too good! I'm...I'm...I'm _cumming!_ AAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"

Sakura felt it! Right then and there! She came, and she came _hard!_ So hard in fact that it almost forced Naruto to release his load extra early... _almost._

The pink-haired woman lay there on the moistened sheets as her heart rate was still beating out of control and she was struggling to catch her breath from her second orgasm. She could feel that Naruto was still rock hard inside her, telling her that the night was still far from over.

But then he caught her off guard again when he picked her up and set her in his lap, his erection never leaving her depths. She was a bit confused at first, asking him a silent question with just a look.

"Remember our first time?" he asked her.

The pieces linked together in her brain as the one remaining Naruto clone moved to join them on the bed. He quickly snatched the abandoned bottle of oil and lubed up his cock to prepare her for what was coming.

"Sakura," Naruto said to her. "I'm only doing all of this to make sure you have the best night possible, but if you don't want this tonight, I promise I'll understand—"

"No!" Sakura cut him off. "Its okay Naruto. I do want this. Its been a long time sine I've felt this, and I want to feel all of your love tonight. So please, _both_ of you, make love to me."

Naruto nodded in acceptance as he leaned in to kiss her, rubbing her breasts and he moved in and out of her very slowly a couple of times just to keep her in the mood.

"Oooooohhhh..." she moaned in sweet pleasure. The clone, meanwhile, had coated his cock in the oil and now was applying some into her asshole to allow for smoother entry. "AAAAHHHH! YES!"

After making sure her anus was ready, the clone kissed her neck, eliciting yet another moan from her, as he pressed the head of his cock against her asshole. With a nod of confirmation from his creator, the clone pushed himself inside her rectum, filling her ass as far as he could go.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sakura yelled out in a mix of pain and pleasure at the familiar feeling of not just anal sex, but of having both of her holes filled at once. She hugged the real Naruto as she forced herself to get used to what it felt like to have two cocks inside her once again.

After giving her time to get used to the double penetration, the real Naruto pulled out of her up till the head, then slowly pushed himself back in. As he pushed back in, the clones slowly pulled himself out of her asshole up till the head, then as the real Naruto pulled back out again, the clone pushed himself back inside her ass.

Sakura cried and screamed and moaned in pleasure as both Naruto's maintained this perfectly synchronized momentum. In and out each of them plowed both of her holes. The real Naruto held her back and kissed her sloppily as he maintained a tight grip on her waist as she herself help onto his shoulders for support. The clone planted kisses along her neck and collarbone as he reached around her and fondled her oiled boobs, He did not care that some of her oil was rubbing off on his chest as he pressed himself against her while constantly colliding with her ass, turned on that her flesh rippled each time his hips made contact with her.

"YES! YES! OH GOD YES! Just like that! Fuck me just like that! Make love to my tight ass and pussy! Keep going! Keep going! OH! It feels so good!"

The Naruto clone pinched one of her nipples as he fucked her ass. The real Naruto took the other nipple into his mouth as he fucked her pussy. Both of them ultimately needed to let go of her breasts and allow them to bounce from the momentum of the duel impacts of their penetrations because Sakura, while lost in the sheer bliss of this experience, tried to aid in the pleasure herself by bouncing her own hips off of both cocks. They both had to hold her hips in place and they continued making lover to her; this was still _her_ special day, she shouldn't need to do any of the work tonight.

And so the minutes dwindled on, and on, and on. Sakura had become totally consumed by her own lust by now, utterly taken over by the sensations of their sexual tryst. The two Naruto's were grunting, moaning, and clenching up. They could both feel their orgasm was immanent and gathered all of the willpower they had to hold in their release for an long as they could. They could also tell that Sakura was close too, her pussy and ass were clenching up around them and she was moaning her pleasure behind clenched teeth, struggling herself to hold back her next release.

But as they say, all good things must come to an end.

"NARUTO! I can't take this anymore! I'm cumming again! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

The real Naruto kept up his pace as he grunted out, "Me too! I'm cumming too Sakura!"

The clone was also working to keep his pace up as he practically growled out "UGH! I'm gonna cum too!"

The trio kept it up for several more seconds, none of them bothering to suppresses their sounds of pleasure anymore. And then, at long last, the time had come.

"NARUTO!"

"SAKURA!"

"SAKURA!"

All three of them had their release at the exact same time. Sakura arched her back and screamed to the heavens as her pussy and asshole clenched up. She felt waves of orgasmic bliss wash over her and her juices coated the real Naruto's member. This triggered Naruto to fire his essence into her pussy in a succession of powerful spurts. He groaned out loud at the familiar pleasure of his release. The clone Naruto was in the same boat and Sakura's anal clenching set off his own release straight into her ass.

The trio of orgasms lasted for a few blissful seconds that felt like an eternity. By the time all three of them came down from their highs, Sakura was so exhausted that she collapsed on top of her husband, forcing the clone out of her rear passage. The clone, now totally spent, dissipated onto a puff of smoke, leaving the happy couple behind to enjoy the afterglow of their union. Sakura could feel the clones semen seeking out of her, but she was too tired to care. She just enjoyed the warmth of her lover's body heat and the feel of his softening member still buried deep within her.

"S-Sakura?" he tried to get her attention since she wasn't moving. She looked like she was so tired from their love making that she fell asleep on top of him even with his member still within her. But he was proven wrong with she came too and looked into his eyes with pure love and satisfaction.

Leaning in to kiss his lips, she wrapped her hands around his head and he held her chin in his strong, powerful hands. When she broke the kiss, she spoke those three simple words that he always love to hear from her. "I love you."

"I love you too. Happy birthday Sakura."

The two lovers stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Naruto could no longer resist asking a question of his woman. "So, are you satisfied with your birthday present?"

She hummed a tune to herself as she traced circles on his muscled chest. "You're damn right I am lover boy."

He then pushed her off of him so he could get up off the bed and opened the doors to their balcony.

"What are you doing?" Sakura questioned.

"I think we need to wash some of that oil off of you before we go to bed...How about you and I spend some quality time in the hot spring?"

Sakura was taken aback by his proposition at first, but then she smiled at the romantic implications of it. "Sure."

He then went back to the bed and picked his naked wife up in his arms and carried her bridal style over to the balcony railing. The cool breeze of the night whisked across their skin as he leaped off the balcony with his ninja speed and stealth, landing softly on the backyard deck. The domed structure attached to the deck that held the Uzumaki family's private, artificial hot spring awaited them...

...Of course, their private time in the hot spring started out as a legitimate clean up session, but before they knew it all that heavy petting led to them making love yet again in the bath. It wasn't planned, but it happened, and neither of them regretted it.

And then, once they were done, Sakura herself got a crazy idea for them to make love one final time under the stars. Since it was her birthday, Naruto wasn't going to refuse her. So, under the protection of a concealing jutsu so that neither a peeping tom or, heaven forbid, their children would ever see or hear anything they were doing, Naruto laid his wife down of the fresh green grass as he made passionate love to her once more, the moon and the stars shining brightly above them.

After they eventually got done with their private tryst (which was much more romantic since this time it got to be just the two of them), Naruto carried Sakura back in his arms and leaped back up to their balcony to take his wife to bed.

As she drifted off to sleep with her arms wrapped around Naruto and her head resting on his chest, a thought ran through her brain: 'Best...birthday...ever.'

But then, right before falling asleep, she also made note of something else: 'Hmm...Naruto's turning thirty himself in October...I'll have to remember to return the favor...'

* * *

Whew! That went on WAY longer than I was anticipating! Seriously though, I hope you guys enjoyed that and I apologize if it might have got a bit too wild for some of you.

For those who would like to know how Sakura's promise to return the favor to Naruto on his own thirtieth birthday went, I encourage you to read my earlier story "Naruto's Birthday Treat."

Actually, the stuff at the end about them having sex again both in the hot spring and under the stars was originally in my head as full scenes. But as I was writing this it was coming out so bloody long and, frankly, I was getting so tired that I decided to wrap it up in a brief summary and leave it to your imaginations to fill in the blanks. If the threesome scene with the clone was meant to be the wild part that directly influenced Sakura's ideas for what she'd do a few months later, then these two scenes were far more personal, romantic sex scenes between only the real Naruto and Sakura.

There weren't any real pop culture references in this one, but I did pull few bit of character data from the Naruto guidebook. For example, according to those sources, shiratama anmitsu and pickled plums really are Sakura's favorite foods...I'll leave it to you to look up what those are exactly. Also,I made reference to Odaku and his team recovering a powerful relic from the Fire Temple; those of you who have read my work up until now might be able to guess what that might be...

I don't think I have much more to say besides that, except that I really do want to thank you all for your continued patience with me as I found myself taking another brief hiatus as a result of other things going on in my life. I know that a lot of my readers have been waiting for me to write this particular story since October, but I made the decision that I wanted to save it for Sakura's actual birthday today. I hope I made it worth the wait.

I guess that's all I have for now. Thank you all for reading, and once again, Happy Birthday Sakura!

Until next time, see ya!


End file.
